jpop_netidolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Rose
Formerly known as KRP28, Crystal Rose is a net-idol group formed in 2013. Kirakira Project (KRP) is the umbrella name of multiple acts that release Japanese-pop inspired music and videos. The "mothership" group of Kirakira Project is Crystal Rose (formerly known as KRP28). History All the members are currently under the umbrella of Kirakira Project, and became a part of Sky-High Station (as of September 2013). Sky-High Station is currently on hiatus. Their Manager, Katana-Niara, writes original music for the group, containing 20+ members. On 22 February 2013, the members of the 1st generation were announced and which teams they were in. On 8 June 2013, KRP released their first single, 'Closer' which was Team P's Debut single. In addition, the released gained attention by jpop fans and the MV received over 700 views on its first week of release. Following the debut of Team P, it was announced that KRP will be holding a talent contest as well as a give away relating to the single 'Closer'. The prizes we're sponsored by Miss KiraKira. On 31 October 2013, KRP released their second single, 'Lyrist' being Team R's debut. As of April 2013, they have released 7 original songs and a micro-mini album. On 14th February 2014, KRP released their third single, 'Unrequited Love'. The release was popular and gain many views and likes. On the 5th December 2014, KRP release their first micro-mini album with 7 full tracks, including remixes and instrumentals. To help promote the micro-mini album, Team K had released a PV for Say It! on the 4th December 2014. On 2nd December 2014, Kirakira Project announced that they would be holding auditons for the main group, KRP28. On the 11th December 2014, auditions were officially opened till 12th January 2015. On 13th Januray 2015, the 2nd gen members were announced and which teams they were in. On 26 Jan 2015, KRP announced that they would have a changed in their name which is now 'Crystal Rose' the idea to the name would produce more sharp look to the group. Crystal Rose release a 'surprise song' with the members of Team P (first gen) featuring Pernelle (Former member of CHiC!). On 23 Jan 2016 Crystal Rose celebrates their 3rd anniversary of Kirakira Project doing a live show, asking about their experiences in Crystal Rose and future admissions in Kirakira Project. Featuring Juju (As host),Kaddy, Jenny, Holly and Mizuki. On 4 March 2016, Crystal Rose release their first single as 'Crystal Rose', 'Reflective Dreamer', with Sahara ranking 1st being the centre of the single. On 1st May 2016, it was announced that Crystal Rose will be forming a 'UK unit' to perform live in London. (Members yet to be confirmed) 5 Members were chosen but not yet confirmed. On 11th May 2016, it was official announced that Crystal Rose UK Unit will be performing at London Anime Con on 3rd July 2016, this was their first performance. On 5th June 2016, five members were announced to be a part of Crystal Rose UK Unit, Mizuki, Jenny , Holly, Kaddy & Juju. On 7th June 2016, it was announced that Juju would become the leader of Crystal Rose UK Unit and Holly Heart the Sub-leader. On 3rd July 2016, Crystal Rose UK Unit had their first performance at London Anime Con. On the 28th June 2016, According to Juju's blog post, Juju announced she will be taking a hiatus from her net-idol activities to focus on personal situations.http://kirakiraproject.tumblr.com/post/148118744524/announcement-from-juju-team-p On 15th August 2016, Crystal Rose will start a new series on their tumblr called 'Kira Beauty', memebers can show photos of them which can suit to theme. As of the start of September 2016, Kika and Rena (Team P), Nari (Team R) graduated from Crystal Rose as well as Kirakira Project. On 4th October 2016, Haru leader of team K, will be graduating from Crystal Rose and Kira Kira Project. On 9th October it was annonced there will be new leaders for each team: Team K: Leader - Naomi & Sub-Leader - Holly Team R: Leader - Jenny & Sub-Leader - Sara Team P: Leader - Ali & Sub-leader - Erein On 16th October 2016, it was announced Crystal Rose UK Unit will have their second performance at MCM London Comic Con on 29th October 2016. On the 20th October 2016, Katana anounced her graduation as manager from the group. This is Due to focusing on her own activities. The group will still continue. On the 29th October 2016, Crystal Rose UK unit had their second performance at MCM London Comic Con 2016 only four memebers attend this event. On the 24th November 2016, Crystal Rose UK auditions for trainees began and will end on 3rd Janurary 2017. On the 25th November, the Sub-leader of Team P, Erien, announced she'll go on hiatus. On 10th December 2016, it was confirmed Crystal Rose UK will perform again at London Anime And Gaming Con on February 4th. Auditions for Crystal Rose 3rd Generation started 17th January 2017 and will end 28th February 2017. On 4th February 2017, Crystal Rose had their 3rd Performance at London Anime Con, completing their second performance from their 2016/17 tour. On the 7th March 2017, 9 members were added to Crystal Rose as third Generation members. With the addition of third generation, Eira (Team R) was added to Crystal Rose UK. On 22nd April 2017, It was announced that Eira would have her debut performance along side Juju at Bristol Anime and Gaming Con on 29th April 2017. On the 20th May 2017, It was announced that Juju and Eira would have a duo performance at MCM London on 28th May 2017 alongside Italian Idol, Kanako from Honey Hime. On the 8th May 2017, it was announced that Crystal Rose UK would perform at Yorkshire Cosplay Con for the first time on the 4th June 2017, Participating members were: Jenny, Holly, Juju & Eira. On the 15th June 2017, It was announced that Crystal Rose UK would be performing at London Anime and Gaming Con for the third time, all members from the unit will be participating. On the 20th July 2017, It was announced on the KRP Crystal Rose Facebook that Crystal Rose UK member Juju and Eira will be performing at Bristol Cosnic. This will be the first time the members attend this event. On the 8th September 2017, It was announced that Crystal Rose will be releasing their 5th single, Flower Water. The release date was not yet confirmed yet. As of the 17th September 2017, Kyoka (Team K), Chibi & Hira (Team R) and Elaine (Team P) have graduated from both Crystal Rose and Kirakira Project Members Team K *Naomi 「ナオミ」 - Leader *Holly 「ホリ」 - Sub-Leader *Setsuna 「セツナ」 *Nana 「ナナ」 *Nanami N 「ナナミ」 *Mina「ミーナ」 *Aoi「アオイ」 Team R *Jenny 「ジェ ニ」 - Leader *Sara 「サラ」- Sub-Leader *Swyong 「スウォング」 *Eira「エイラ」 *Ori「オリ」 Team P *Ali「アリ」 - Leader *Mizuki「ミズキ」 *Sadako「禎子」 *Juju「ジュジュ」 *Mio「みお」 Graduated Members: * Haru (Team K) * Mai (Team K) * Emmy (Team R) * Manami (Team R) * Nari (Team R) * Divina (Team R) * Rena K (Team P) * Kika (Team P) * Mari (Team K) * Elaine (Team P) * Hiyori (Team P) Teams & Units Teams *Team K (Pink) *Team R (Blue) *Team P (Purple) Units *Crystal Rose UK Unit Singles 'Team K' ''Unrequited Love II Team K's debut single, KRP28's third single : Participating members: *Main Vocals: Raaina, Kali, Misuzu *Background Vocals: Erein & Dexo (Team P) *Story Shots: Mia, Mai and Mayumi 'Say It! A-side of KRP28's first micro mini-album released December 5th : Participating members: *Main Vocals: Raaina, Kali, Misuzu *Background Vocals: Manami & Emmy (Team R) '''Team R ''Lyricist'' Team R's debut single, KRP28's second single, released September 24th, 2013 : Participating members: *Atsu, Emmy, Jenny, Manami, Chibi Enma, Nika, Donnie.D (didn't appear in MV) 'Lyricist 'Rebel' Members' *Atsu, Chibi Enma, Manami 'Lyricist 'Dreamer' Members' *Emmy, Jenny, Nika 'Win This War' B-side of KRP28's first micro mini-album Released December 5th, 2014 '' '' : Participating members: *Jenny, Manami, Emmy, Chibi Enma Team P *Closer Participating members: Erein, Kari, Rena, Erina, Mira, Ahyana (Dance) Closer is the debut single of Team P and KRP28, released under Kirakira Project. Closer is currently known as KRP28's signature song. Kirakira!Project held its first Kirameki Contest in June, in which Kirameki had to cover this song, dance or both and won prizes if their submission showed the most talent. Impress Participating members: Rena, Kari, Dexo, Erina, Erein B-side of KRP28's first micro mini-album Released December 5th, 2014 'Crystal Rose' * Reflective Dreamer Participating members: Haru,Sahara, Kyoka, Erein (Dance, didn't appear close ups), Setsuna (Close-ups not Vocals), Juju (Dance) Revamped with a new look, new members and a new name, Reflective Dreamer is the debut single under the new name Crystal Rose and their fourth single. * Echo Participating members: Setsuna, Julia, Hira and Sadako. Echo was released as the B-side on the Gold Edition of Reflective Dreamer. * Flower Water (TBA) Participating members: Mizuki, Jenny, Sara, Holly The centre of the single will be Mizuki, other members of the group will also participate within the MV. Date not announced Networks *Youtube channel *Extras Youtube channel *Official website *Facebook *Tumblr *Instagram *Soundcloud *Bandcamp Category:Kirakira! Project Category:Create original songs Category:Team P